Una nueva oportunidad de vivir
by Remoka58
Summary: Después de una batalla épica la muerte acecha. Tras la muerte de sus seres queridos decide pedir un deseo, aunque tal no sea el correcto. Ahora deberá pagar por su error. La reencarnación puede ser algo muy tergiversado.
1. Prólogo

Hola! Este es mi primer fic, sé que puede estar falto de sentido. Pero necesito que sean buenos conmigo por favor. Espero que les agrade, el fic esta basado en un sueño que tuve, sé que es un poco raro. Los personajes son los mismos, pero con otros nombres, cuando lean un poco ya entenderán. Quiero aclarar que los personajes NO me pertenecen, son de Rumiko-chan. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. La Izayoi de la que hablo no es la madre de Inuyasha.

**UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR**

¡No le podía estar pasando esto otra vez! Por cuarta vez en la semana se retrasaría a la hora de presentarse al instituto. Además si le añadíamos que Yura la estaba esperando junto a la parada del autobús, seria un castigo mortal.

Yura era su mejor amiga desde prescolar, cuando la defendió de un niño que le quería quitar su coche de juguete. Recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer mismo. Yura era una chica muy bonita, de cabello dorado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón chocolate penetrante. La joven tenia una estatura alta, al menos lo parecía para Izayoi, porque le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros. En lo referente al carácter, en ocasiones podía ser muy amistosa y simpática, pero cuando la hacías enfadar era mejor esconderse y esperar a que todo pasara. Una de las veces que más se cabreo fue porque se retrasó unos segundos de la hora acordada. La verdad no era una ocasión para recordar. Miró la hora en su reloj, abrió los ojos como platos y echó a correr más velozmente.

Si no se daba prisa ese día seria el último de su existencia. Recorrió dos calles más, ¿porque narices la parada del autobús debía estar en la otra punta de la ciudad?

Finalmente consiguió llegar a su meta. Mientras cogía una cantidad de aire excesiva por las fosas nasales y la boca, escuchó la terrorífica voz de su ya cabreada amiga recriminándola.

-¡Izayoi _baka _, eres una lenta! ¡Ya llevo dos minutos esperándote! – Eso definitivamente no era bueno, cuando Yura estaba cabreada la llamaba por su nombre de pila completo y comenzaba a maldecir en japonés. Desde luego le iba a caer una buena…

-¡Es…es…espera! – Izayoi se detuvo para tomar una bocanada de aire antes de hablar-Puedo explicártelo ¡Tengo una escusa!

-Pues mas te vale que sea buena – no se acordaba de que Yura no se amedrentaba por nada- sabes que no me gusta esperar, el autobús llegara de un momento a otro y estaba impacientándome por tu largo retraso.

- Como siempre exagerando, lo siento pero es que esta noche no conseguí dormir en absoluto. He tenido una especie de pesadilla.

- Y… cuéntame, de que iba tu… ¿pesadilla?- como siempre la cara de enfado se sustituía por una de completa preocupación cuando le decía algún problema suyo, Yura siempre había sido como la hermana mayor de las dos.

-Mejor luego, ahora acaba de llegar el autobús repleto de gente. No quedaran asientos.

Yura parecía no estar muy contenta por la respuesta de su amiga. Su cara lo expresaba todo. Aunque seguramente después de clases ni se acordaría de la tan famosa pesadilla.

Izayoi pagó los pasajes de las dos. Era tradición para ellas que quien llegase la última tendría que sacar el monedero. A Izayoi le estaba empezando a disgustar la idea, pues ella era la que solía retardarse. Sin decir nada respecto al tema se situó al lado de su amiga y se cogió del asa que colgaba del techo del autobús. Durante todo el recorrido se mantuvieron en silencio, viendo a los peatones pasear a una velocidad menor a la que iban ellas. En una parada muy concurrida se bajaron siete personas, dejando seis asientos libres, Yura e Izayoi se sentaron para descansar. Aun les faltaba un buen tramo para llegar al instituto.

Cuando por fin llegaron habían pasado veinte minutos de trayecto, Yura se estaba desesperando, no podrían asistir a primera clase, pasaban diez minutos desde su inicio. Además, la profesora de matemáticas no seria tan amable de dejarlas pasar. Antes de poder alcanzar la puerta de su clase para probar suerte, se encontraron con un amigo, era un estudiante de intercambio español que se tomaba las clases a la ligera, su nombre era Daniel.

-¡Ey chicas!- dijo mientras levantaba la mano a modo de saludo-. Es raro veros a vosotras dos fuera de las aulas, ¿que os ha pasado?

Yura le miró con cara de pocos amigos. Él era la última persona con la que se hubiera querido encontrar. La joven siempre acudía a clases puntual, y luego se reía de él por su "incompetencia", como le gustaba llamarlo a ella. Ahora era ella la que cometía el error y no le gustaba en absoluto la idea.

-¡No me molestes! ¡Por una vez no me va a pasar nada!- Yura habló sin mirarle a la cara, pues sabía que si lo hacía vería el rostro de superioridad que le pondría él.

Pasó de largo con la cabeza gacha, provocando la risa del muchacho. La chica de cabellos castaños no sabía si intervenir o callarse, su amiga estaba haciendo el papelón por las dos.

-Hoy me he vuelto a dormir, y Yura se a quedado a esperarme por eso hemos llegado tarde- especificó Izayoi.

-Nah… como siempre Yura intentando parecer perfecta- contestó el adolescente entre risas ganándose la mirada penetrante y llena de odio de Yura. Pasando totalmente de su compañera enfadada se digirió hacia la persona que se encontraba más cerca suyo – Oye, Iza, esta tarde hay un festival, es el la plaza de "La Luna". Me preguntaba si… querrías…

-¡Claro que queremos ir contigo!- se anticipó Yura para que el chico no pudiera finalizar la frase. Ella ya suponía que Daniel quería algo con su amiga, pero como que se llamaba Yura no le dejaría tener ni una mísera oportunidad. Se ocuparía de que se buscase a otra- Iza, si quieres luego quedamos los tres, ¿eh? ¿ Qué te parece?

-Mmm… ¡vale! Lo único, tendréis que dejarme avisar a mi madre, estoy segura de que me dejará.

-Bien, ya de paso intentaremos ligarnos a algún tío buenorro, pero ahora tenemos que acudir a clases, ¡adiós Dani-kun!

Izayoi sólo atinó a despedirse con un gesto de cabeza y dejarse arrastrar por su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como siempre las clases habían sido un autentico rollo. Había transcurrido la mañana entre profesores pesados y clases agobiantes. A primera hora tuvieron que resistir la bronca de media hora de su "simpática" profesora de mates, luego a lidiar con el profesor de tecnología, el cual no hacia mas que bajarle la nota por cosas insignificantes, después vino lo peor de todo, la bruja de la clase de sociales. Aquella mujer era mortal, mandaba deberes por doquier y preguntaba sin parar, además de la gracia que te hacia encontrarte con un examen sorpresa un lunes por la mañana. Definitivamente odiaba a esa mujer, si se le podía llamar así. Era una mezcla tan extraña que nadie se atrevía a preguntar. Suerte que ahora le tocaba un descanso hasta la tarde.

-Mmmmm- gimió Yura con desdén – Estoy muerta, creo que esta tarde no asistiré. Me desvivo de ganas de ir al festival y no pienso resistir una puñetera clase más.

-Sí, te entiendo…-se limitó a contestar Izayoi. Estaba demasiado agotada mentalmente como para mantener una conversación coherente.

-¿Qué tal han ido las clases chicas?- preguntó una voz bastante familiar con entusiasmo.

-Daniel…- nombró Yura, si no era suficiente con tener que encontrarse con el por la mañana y la tarde además lo tenia encima a la hora de comer. ¡Aquello era el colmo!-¿Qué haces aquí otra vez, no tienes a nadie mas a quien estorbar?

-Que simpática, Yura- entornó los ojos Daniel para luego posarlos en su otra acompañante- Oye Iza, ¿que te ocurre? Tienes mala cara.

-Simplemente estoy cansada.

-Bueno espero que para esta noche tengas energías para poder disfrutar de la velada- finalizó antes de irse corriendo y dejar a las dos chicas con la palabra en la boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas más tarde los tres adolescentes estaban parados junto a un puesto de algodón de azúcar.

-Ñam, ñam que bueno tiene que estar eso, quiero uno- dijo Izayoi estirándole de la manga a Daniel. Desde que lo conocía siempre la invitaba a tomar algo, y esta no sería la excepción.

-Esta bien, ¿de que sabor lo quieres?- mientras Izayoi se lo pensaba se giró hacia Yura y preguntó- Y tu, ¿quieres algo? Si quieres te lo compro.

Yura no tardó en contestar.

-Vale, gracias, lo quiero de Coca-Cola.- respondió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Pues yo lo quiero de fresa.- opinó Iza.

Mientras dejaban que Daniel les comprara su aperitivo se distanciaron del puesto al escuchar unos cuantos petardos y música japonesa. La curiosidad les ganó y se acercaron a ver.

Una gran cantidad de hombres con bombos, trompetas y flautas. Además de unas pocas personas embutidas debajo de un disfraz de dragón que danzaba al son de la música. Tan ensimismadas estaban que ni cuenta de dieron que se habían distanciado tanto que ni la vista osaba a alcanzarse mutuamente. Mientras Yura fue a buscar su algodón de azúcar de las manos del estudiante, Izayoi fue arrastrada por la gran muchedumbre de los participantes de tal escándalo.

-¿Yura?- preguntó la muchacha de cabellos marrones-¿Dónde estas?- preguntó esta vez un poco mas alto. Al no recibir respuesta se preocupó, desde pequeña no se había perdido ni una sola vez. Era una niña obediente, con genio, pero obediente al fin y al cabo, no sabía que hacer en situaciones como esta. Simplemente se dejó guiar por las personas hasta que tomaron distintos caminos, dejándola en medio de la calle. Su mirada verde se posó sobre una llamativa parada con luces azules y amarillas. El dueño estaba chillando que probasen suerte a tirar del pedestal algunas botellas colocadas estratégicamente. Su mente voló a unos recuerdos lejanos, en los cuales jugaba con su padre, siempre ganaba él. Aunque era normal siendo ella una niña de no mas de 5 años. Ahora, con su difunto padre en la tumba, ella quería revivir los recuerdos en solitario.

Pidió al señor que la dejara jugar amablemente, el anciano le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, al fin y al cabo ella era su primera clienta. Pagó los 50 yenes que costaban 3 intentos y se dispuso a tirar. De repente su vista se encontró con un peluche en forma de perro blanco con ojos rojos, además de llevar las orejitas caídas hacia los lados. Desafortunadamente para ganarlo debía tumbar todas botellas. Como de costumbre, falló el primer intento de tirar con la pelota, desanimándola un poco, al intento numero dos consiguió tirar 1 botella. A este paso no lo conseguiría. Estaba pensando en la trayectoria de la bola cuando una voz masculina, grave y sexy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó burlón.

Izayoi se giró y se quedó sin aliento.


	2. Capitulo 1·Encuentro Inesperado

¡Hola! Siento si me tardé demasiado, pero los estudios me llevan loca. Quería hacer mención a unas cuantas personas que comentaron y me animaron a seguir:

Xataloca, Elquepasabaporaqui, Lenoop1412, Orphen Majora, Elenachan.

Si leen el fanfic me gustaría que dejasen su comentario. Los personajes no me pertenecen con de Rumiko-chan, sólo la historia me pertenece y no hago esto con ánimo de lucro.

CAPITULO 1: ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

_-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó burlón. _

_Izayoi se giró y se quedó sin aliento._

Ante ella se encontraba todo un adonis. Un joven de profundos ojos azules como el mar la observaba con atención. Era tan alto que le sacaba más de una cabeza. Su largo pelo negro y brillante se recogía en una coleta de caballo, que le caía plácidamente hasta la altura de los omoplatos. Vestía de forma informal, con unos vaqueros desgastados que dejaban entrever sus tonificadas y morenas piernas que se ajustaban a su figura. Portaba una camisa sencilla de manga corta y color marrón.

-¿Dis… Disculpe? - ¿Por qué tartamudeaba ahora? Tenía la ligera impresión de haberle visto antes. Pero un rostro como ese no se olvidaba fácilmente. Sus ojos la observaban atentamente, aun esperando una respuesta.

-Que si quieres que te ayude.-Repitió el con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

-Eh…-Genial, ahora parecía una auténtica estúpida frente a este chico. Pensó en algo rápidamente.- No hace falta, puedo apañármelas yo sola.-Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas de porcelana.

-Te veo muy decidida pero, no lo parece.- El joven dio dos zancadas, suficientes para llegar tan cerca de Izayoi que esta, nerviosa, retrocedió chocándose contra el mostrador del puesto. Iza maldijo su suerte al verse precipitada al suelo. Para su fortuna el chico de rápidos reflejos la agarró suavemente por los hombros para evitar que cayera al piso.

-¿Estas bien? No sabía que ponía tan nerviosas a las mujeres con mi proximidad.- El tono de sorna del muchacho no pasó desapercibido para la chica. Izayoi se intentó zafar de su agarre, pero su intento fue fallido, no tenía ni la mitad de la fuerza que parecía poseer su acompañante.

-¿Me puede soltar por favor? Le agradezco que me haya cogido pero me gustaría que se alejara un poco.- Con toda la formalidad que pudo encontrar Izayoi empujó suavemente al muchacho sin nombre.

-Esta bien no nos pongamos bordes, ¿eh?- El joven se separó con delicadeza de la mujer, como si temiera hacerle algún tipo de daño, su cuerpo era muy frágil, como ya había podido contemplar en una ocasión.-Pero creo que deberías responderme con sinceridad ya, no creo que a este simpático hombre le guste esperar.

Izayoi dirigió su mirada al hombre de la paradita. Sus cejas gruesas y negras como la tinta casi formaban una sola. Su ceño fruncido no era el único indicio de su impaciencia. Sus finos labios representaban una mueca de desesperación. Iza pensó que era mejor no hacerle esperar mas o la vena hinchada de su frente estallaría. Un pensamiento surcó su mente, sería divertido ver un espectáculo como ese.

-Claro… Ya que insistes te dejaré probar el último lanzamiento que me queda. Pero que conste, que si fallas me debes tres oportunidades.- Reclamó con el dedo índice levantado.- Y por cierto, todavía no se tu nombre.

La sonrisa del moreno no se difuminaba para nada, por un momento la adolescente caviló en su mente la posibilidad de que el muchacho, de sonreír tanto, no pudiera bajar las comisuras de los labios. Desechó la idea al instante con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Soy Koga, encantado. ¿Cual es tu nombre, preciosa?- La autosuficiencia brotaba de él a raudales.

"Preciosa" no era una palabra que utilizasen demasiado para referirse a su persona.

-Me llamo Izayoi, pero mis amigos me llaman Iza.

-¿Entonces puedo llamarte yo así?

-No-respondió cortante- además, ¿no tenías tantas ganas de lanzar en el juego? Porque si es así no entiendo que haces aún aquí hablando conmigo.

-Esta bien, esta bien.-Respondió Koga con una media sonrisa burlona formada en los labios. Se giró, cogió la pelotita y se dispuso a tirar. Izayoi presenció como milagrosamente el chico de un simple movimiento de muñeca hizo volar el objeto hasta estrellarse con las botellas restantes, el tambaleo de una botella desestabilizó a dos más y así consecutivamente. Cuando Koga se giró se rió con ganas al observar la cara de estupefacción de la muchacha.

-Bueno, y ahora…¿Dónde esta mi premio, Iza?- ¿De que premio hablaba? Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que la chica le iba a obsequiar con algo.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así-dijo al mismo tiempo que recogía el peluche que le tendía el malhumorado hombre de la tienda, cómo se notaba que después de recibir el dinero el humor del hombre había cambiado notablemente.- Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte, tu has conseguido tirar, que era lo que querías y yo he conseguido a mi bonito peluche. Hasta nunca.- Ni ella misma sabía como narices le había contestado de tal forma, pero de todas maneras había quedado bien, parecía una chica dura e indiferente, que era lo que deseaba.

Izayoi se giró con intención de marcharse y continuar buscando a sus amigos, los cuales había olvidado hasta ahora. ¡Ese joven la había echo olvidar a sus amigos! Eso era imperdonable, pero ella también tenia la culpa si se distraía con cualquier chico guapo que pasara…. Oh, genial. Ahora pensaba que era guapo.

-Oye, no te vayas de esta manera, al menos dime donde estudias para poder vernos otra vez. Me has caído bien.

¿Cómo? Por una maldita vez en su vida era borde y le caía bien, le causaba buena impresión a su acompañante. Hizo una nota mental sobre eso, debería actuar cortante más seguido.

-Si tu quieres…-Se dio por vencida, sería ella misma, era demasiado cansado actuar todo el rato- De momento te tengo que pedir un favor, ¿Me ayudarías a encontrar a mis amigos, por favor?

-Claro, con gusto acompañaré a una hermosa chica como tú. No me gustaría que fueses sola por ahí con tanta mala gente en el mundo.

…

Sin comentarios. Eso había sido demasiado incluso para ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Arg! ¡¿Donde jodidos se ha metido esa zopenca?-Yura iba de un lado para otro, Daniel pensó por un instante que desgastaría el suelo de tanto usarlo- Mira que desaparecer cuando nadie esta mirando… ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Oh, no… Daniel, si le ha pasado algo cuando en teoría debería estar conmigo, yo…

-Tranquila, no le pasara nada. Ella es una chica fuerte. Seguro que si la raptasen, la devolverían a los cinco minutos por pesada.- Rió Daniel, por mucho que le gustase esa chica, la verdad era la verdad.

Yura sonrió con ternura al recordar el carácter de su mejor amiga.

-Cierto, no perderé los estribos… Mejor vamos a buscarla, corre.-Daniel se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que Yura cogía su mano, miraba para todos lados y caminaba en busca de su amiga. Miró avergonzado a la gente que los rodeaba, como suponía nadie les prestaba atención, todo el mundo iba a la suya, no se fijarían en una pareja de jóvenes que iban agarrados, aunque a él le diera mucho corte. Siguieron con su búsqueda durante unos minutos que a Daniel se le hicieron eternos, ya no sabía si era por el bochorno que estaba pasando al ir cogido de esa manera de su amiga (a pesar de que nadie por ahí tuviese el más mínimo interés) o por la falsa preocupación que tenía por Iza. Ahora que lo pensaba, Yura no estaba nada mal si la miraba bien… Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos abruptamente por una imagen que no le gustó en absoluto. Su querida Izayoi iba cogida del brazo de un auténtico extraño. La joven no parecía darse cuenta de la proximidad que mantenía con el chico. Los dos iban mirando los puestos y observando a la gente que veían pasar. Como si buscasen algo o a alguien. Sus celos iban en aumento, ni cuenta se dio cuando su mano inconscientemente tiró su algodón de azúcar al suelo. Yura parecía estar en el mismo shock que su "amigo", pero por razones diferentes. ¿Como demonios su amiga había conseguido a un bombón como ése? Estaba que trinaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo siento, tardé muchísimo más de lo esperado en subir el capítulo. Pero es que los exámenes finales me tienen bastante atareada. Aunque lo prometido es deuda. Mas vale tarde que nunca¿no? Espero que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias a la gente que comenta y a la que no.

Pliiis, dejen sus reviews!

Adieu y hasta la próxima^.^!


	3. Capitulo 2·Amistad

¡Hola a todas/os! Últimamente he tenido un poco de tiempo para escribir así que he continuado. Espero que mi fanfic siga gustando tanto o más. Los personajes son de Rumiko-chan, solo la historia me pertenece, hago esto sin animo de lucro. Me gustaría dedicar este capitulo a una persona que me esta apoyando muchísimo, y yo se lo agradezco: Lenoop1412

CAPITULO 2: AMISTAD

_¿Como demonios su amiga había conseguido a un bombón como ése? Estaba que trinaba._

Yura caminó a paso raudo, arrastrando a Daniel hacia donde se encontraba su compañera, bastante bien acompañada había de añadir.

-¡Izayoi! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Tú sabes el susto que me has dado?- gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Yura! Lo siento, me distraje por un momento, y luego solo vi a gente, y más gente… Después me paré en un puesto que me llamó la atención, quería conseguir este peluche y…- Señaló el perrito de terciopelo y ojos rojos. Yura al mirarlo ahogó un grito, se lo quitó de las manos y lo agarró firmemente contra su pecho mientras hablaba.

-Que perrito tan bonito, me encanta ¿es para mi?- preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Ni de coña! Este perro es mio, no sabes lo que me costó conseguirlo.

-Ah, ¿si?- Intervino Koga- Me pensé que lo había ganado yo.- Sonrió, ganándose la mirada furtiva de Iza.

-Jo, con lo que me gustan los perros…-Suspiró Yura.

-Pues yo no opino lo mismo. Odio a los perros sinceramente, no son más que chuchos pulgosos. Prefiero a los lobos, les superan en todo con diferencia, son más rápidos, más ágiles, más inteligentes, más fuertes y más atractivos.-Opinó Koga, ante las atónitas miradas de sus tres acompañantes- Los perros son unos lloricas mimados que no saben hacer nada sin su dueña.-Siguió relatando.

Izayoi buscó la mirada de su mejor amiga. Al parecer ella tampoco sabía a qué venía tantos cuentos con aquella raza animal. El chico que había conocido era verdaderamente extraño. Mira que despotricar en contra de los perros, con lo obedientes y cariñosos que eran… algunos.

La cara de Daniel era todo un poema. Su rostro que siempre contenía una sonrisa amable ahora tenía una expresión de confusión. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea recta, su nariz tenuemente arrugada… Todos eran indicios de desconcierto.

Koga al verse tan observado carraspeó fingidamente.

-Bueno… Era solo una opinión… Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Koga, ¿y vosotros?

-Yo soy Yura, la mejor amiga de Izayoi. Encantada-Respondió con coquetería mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-Yo Daniel, el mejor amigo de Izayoi- Hizo hincapié en la palabra "amigo", que para Koga no pasó desapercibido.

-Un placer conoceros. Ahora… ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Hum… Pues no lo sé, la verdad, yo me tengo que ir ya para casa –Murmuró Izayoi.

-¡Yo también!- Yura miró su reloj de pulsera-. Se nos ha hecho tarde entre tanto ajetreo.

Koga puso mala cara.

-¿Ya? Me gustaría que os quedaseis un poco mas. Si queréis os podría llevar a casa, tengo coche. –Se ofreció el muchacho de ojos azules.

-No hará falta, ya las acompaño yo. Nos gusta caminar.-Cortó Daniel. Ese chico le estaba empezando a molestar.

-Por mi esta bien.- Opinó Yura con alegría.

-No queremos ser molestia Koga, apenas nos conocemos de hoy ya bastante has hecho ayudándome a encontrarles-señaló hacia Yura y Daniel-.

-Vale-dijo con desaliento el chico-, pero nos volveremos a ver, ¿no? Dime en donde estudias y un día paso a recogerte.

-¿Cómo? –profirió Daniel con un grito, se interpuso entre los adolescentes y tiró de Iza hacia Yura-No es necesario, en verdad nada de esto es necesario, aun no logro comprender porque te interesas tanto por ella.

El aludido sonrió, enseñando su perfecta dentadura, parecía disfrutar con la molestia del otro joven.

-Me preocupo por ella porque… Me he enamorado, y se casará conmigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El regreso a casa fue un tanto bochornoso. Yura no daba crédito a lo que había oído, y Daniel… mejor ni hablar. Después de aquella respuesta sus mejores amigos la habían alejado de aquel "psicópata que intentaba acercarse a ellos seduciendo a las chicas". Personalmente a ella le había caído bien, no tanto como para ser su novia o esposa pero tenerlo de amigo no iría mal. Juraría que Yura debía opinar lo mismo a juzgar por su cara de pena. En cerca de media hora se plantaron enfrente de casa de Iza.

Se despidieron bastante rápido, se notaban los efectos después de una semana de aburridas y cansadas clases, estaban agotados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¡Kagome!- gritaba desesperada una voz masculina. Le parecía más que familiar, pero no podía identificar la voz con la cara del propietario. Le estaba costando muchísimo abrir sus ojos, todo era oscuridad._

_-Por favor…-se interrumpió para toser fuertemente- ¡No nos dejes ahora!- se lamentaba una segunda voz, que en este caso era femenina. ¡Maldita sea! Tampoco podía responder, se encontraba perfectamente, y ellos no se podían saberlo._

_-Kagome, por favor, abre los ojos…-y de nuevo la voz masculina, sonaba verdaderamente afligido. Una duda la asaltó: ¿Por qué la llamaba Kagome? Su nombre era Izayoi y si ese chico la conocía lo suficiente como para sufrir de aquel modo cuando a ella le pasaba algo malo, debía saber a la fuerza su verdadero nombre… ¿o no?- Te necesito, necesito que respires, que me digas que estas bien, que sonrías como antes…–su voz se quebró, e Izayoi notó gotas de agua en su mejilla, espera, no eran gotas de agua, el chico estaba llorando, por eso no podía continuar hablando._

_Quería responder, no sabia por qué pero saber que aquel chico estaba llorando, y que ella era la causante de sus lágrimas la hacia sentir miserable. Deseaba poderse mover y hablar, para abrazarle y susurrarle cariñosamente al oído que se encontraba bien. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y movió un poco los labios, pero en vez de emitir palabras de su boca salió un líquido que goteó barbilla abajo, y continuando su camino hasta llegar a manchar sus ropas. Iza llegó con terror a la conclusión de que manaba de ella sangre. Un dolor agudo e insoportable vino de su estomago, o de donde en teoría debía estar su estomago, porque cuando alargó su mano para palpar que era lo que ocurría, se encontró con un profundo boquete. Algo la había atravesad…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se despertó empapada en sudor. Se incorporó en su cama, y sus temblorosas manos inspeccionaron su cuerpo, el cual no tenía ninguna herida, aun menos un boquete en el estomago. Eso la hizo serenarse un poco, pero recordó algo, y con miedo se tocó la mejilla… En efecto, como se esperaba, gotas saladas permanecían allí, aunque no por mucho tiempo, se escurrieron hacia abajo, siguiendo la ley de la gravedad. Volvió a asustarse. ¿Y si aquello no era un sueño? ¿Pasó de verdad? Y si no paso… ¿porque sentía un vacío en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en aquel muchacho lloroso?

Para despejarse se levantó de su mullida cama y caminó fuera de su habitación, anduvo hasta llegar a su objetivo: Su cocina.

Una vez allí cogió un vaso del fregadero y lo llenó de agua. Tras beber pausadamente un par se tragos intentó regular su respiración sin mucho éxito. Entraba borbotones de luz por una ventana abierta, serían las ocho o las nueve de la mañana. Fue a cerrar la ventana un poco, la luz le molestaba en los ojos. Cuando se acercó algo en su pijama de gatitos azul que no debía estar allí le llamo la atención. Horrorizada agarró la tela que pertenecía al pijama y que le cubría el pecho, y la alzó para poder verla mejor. Tres manchas pequeñas y redondas, de un color rojo intenso permanecían allí, como un espeluznante recuerdo de su desagradable sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aprovechando que era sábado Yura invitó a Izayoi a pasar la tarde fuera, darían un paseo, se pasarían por su preciada biblioteca e incluso podrían llegar a pie hasta el centro comercial, adorado por toda mujer. Aunque personalmente, prefería el silencio de la biblioteca, antes que el ruido del bullicio en el centro comercial.

Sobre las cuatro de la tarde Izayoi se arregló. Se puso una camisa de interior negra arrapada y por encima una camisola blanca semitransparente, para las piernas no se complicó y se vistió con unos pantalones cortos tejanos. Como guinda del pastel utilizó aquella tarde unas sandalias negras con un poco de tacón. Cómoda y sencilla. Después de peinarse y ponerse un poco de colonia, agarró su pequeño bolso previamente organizado con sus llaves, su móvil, su monedero, un paquete de pañuelos y un brillo de labios.

Estaría a las cuatro y media en la plaza principal sin ningún retraso. Fue a despedirse de su madre, últimamente estaba muy preocupada y se portaba de manera sobreprotectora con ella, cosa que la extrañaba porque desde bien pequeña la había dejado libertad para que tomase la decisión que quisiera. Hasta hacia poco tiempo estaba segura que si un día venia y le contaba que estaba embarazada, no se enfadaría ni armaría escandalo, sino que la ayudaría y la apoyaría. Ahora, sin embargo, no estaba tan segura, se estaba mostrando cada vez más escéptica.

-Mama, como te avisé esta mañana, he quedado, y se me esta haciendo tarde asi que es mejor que me vaya.

-¿Con quien has quedado?- preguntó su madre sin despegar la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo.

-Em… Como dije esta mañana, con Yura –volvió a repetir la muchacha.

-Y ¿a que hora vais a volver?

-Sinceramente… - ¿le acababa de preguntar la hora a la que iba a volver? Es que ¿no confiaba en ella? ¡nunca le había hecho esa pregunta, no creía que empezara ahora!- No lo sé… Sobre… ¿Las siete y media?

-Me parece una buena hora, a las ocho y cuarto cenaremos, y te quiero aquí, ¿esta bien?- acabó con una sonrisa.

-Claro –contestó Iza con desconfianza, sin duda este comportamiento era extraño, se lo comentaría a Yura, a ver que opinaba ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, he empezado a leer otras historias de otros escritores, y sinceramente pienso que ¡en fanfiction hay muchísimo potencial! He visto a gente que escribe mejor que algunos de los escritores actuales, así que desde aquí ¡os doy mi apoyo a toda la gente de fanfiction!

Que paséis un buen verano

¡Adieu! ^.^


	4. Capitulo 3·Misterios

¡Hola! ¿Cómo os va a todos? Espero que bn, a continuación os pongo el tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.

CAPITULO 3: MISTERIOS

_-Claro –contestó Iza con desconfianza, sin duda este comportamiento era extraño, se lo comentaría a Yura, a ver qué opinaba ella._

Izayoi llegó puntual a su encuentro con Yura. Esperó unos instantes, contemplando el magnífico cielo azul que hacía esa tarde. Yura llegó momentos después, e Izayoi se mordió la lengua para no decirle cosas como: "Vaya, ¿Quién es ahora la lenta, eh? Porque me parece que la _baka_ es otra persona…"

-Hola, me encanta como vas vestida –Dijo Yura admirando con sus ojos chocolate el modelito de su amiga.

-Gracias, aunque no es nada del otro mundo, ¿vamos al centro comercial? En la plaza hace mucho calor, nos podemos aprovechar del aire acondicionado –Propuso la morena con una sonrisa. Yura asintió levemente antes de emprender la marcha, andaba como si tuviera prisa.

La rubia iba vestida con unos pantalones de pana sencillos de tres cuartos, con una camisa de algodón blanca, mostrando muy poco su figura curvilínea. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta baja, dejando escapar unos cuantos mechones de su cabello color oro.

-Quiero contarte algo, por favor no te rías, escucha con atención ¿entendido? –Empezó Yura. Su acompañante, al observar la palidez de su rostro, dejó que continuara hablando, algo grave había ocurrido.- Yo, esta noche, he tenido un sueño, me moría… No podía respirar, los pulmones me ardían, tampoco era capaz de hablar, todo era oscuridad…-Iza escuchó su relato atentamente con el ceño fruncido, eso le sonaba de algo, algo muy desagradable.- De repente, todo el dolor cesó, conseguí entreabrir los ojos y…- inspiró profundamente- Me encontré contigo.

La oyente se quedó shockeada unos segundos, sin respirar, sin caminar, sin moverse, con la cabeza dándole abruptas vueltas.

-¿Co…Cómo?- Consiguió articular.

-Lo que oyes, apareciste en mis sueños, pero eras distinta, tu cabello era negro como las alas de un cuervo y brillante, aparte de que tu ojos tenían un color diferente, normalmente los tienes verdes, pero en mi sueño me observabas con preocupación con iris chocolate, semejante al mío.

-¿No podrías haberte equivocado?-Añadió con voz temblorosa.- Sería una persona que parezca un poco a mí. Además, tu misma has dicho que el color del pelo y de los ojos era diferente…

-Diferente en color,-interrumpió Yura- eso era lo único, tu cara seguía siendo la misma, tu sonrisa, tu forma de mirar, de fruncir el ceño, como por ejemplo estás haciendo ahora… Te reconocí, créeme, no te diría esto sin estar al cien por cien segura de que eras tú. Aunque esto no signifique nada, sólo es un alocado sueño mío.

La conversación acabó en ese instante. Las muchachas iban cada una sumidas en sus pensamientos.

Yura se preguntaba porque había soñado con eso, porque ahora, porque no antes, porque no podía respirar, porque antes de ver a su amiga el dolor cesó, porque su amiga tenía una apariencia ligeramente diferente… Tantos porqués que le parecían infinitos, sin embargo no daba con la respuesta de ninguna.

Izayoi en cambio pensaba en su propio sueño. Había semejanzas según lo que le había contado su amiga. Sería comprensible si le contara su sueño, pero tenía miedo, miedo a que aquellos sueños fueran algo más, como un aviso. Su instinto rara vez le fallaba y en estos días había permanecido en alerta roja. Sin duda alguien la vigilaba. Eran como dos profundos ojos en su nuca en todo momento. O tenía a algún acosador detrás de ella, o estaba paranoica. Se decidió por la segunda idea, era más lógica. Si alguien la persiguiese la habría atacado antes, en algún momento en el que hubiera bajado la guardia. Llevaba días con aquella sensación, alguna oportunidad debería haber tenido su posible atacante, ¿o no?

La mano de Yura agarró la suya, de manera inconsciente y la atrajo hacia la entrada del centro comercial. Al traspasar las puertas, una oleada de aire fresco las golpeó. Soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Sin duda se estaba mejor dentro del establecimiento.

-Ven, ya que estamos aquí aprovechemos para comprarnos algunas piezas de ropa- Propuso la rubia, que ante el ceño fruncido de su amiga continuó-. Solo unas pocas, como una pequeña recompensa por los duros exámenes que hemos aprobado.

Eso acabó de convencer a su amiga.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos comprándose alguna que otra camisa se dirigieron a la sección de ropa interior femenina. Para llegar, deberían pasar por la sección de ropa interior masculina. Eso no suponía ningún problema, hasta que vieron a alguien que no se esperaban encontrar.

Andaban a toda prisa por los pasillos cuando escucharon unas carcajadas que resonaron por todo el establecimiento. Yura se giró asustada por el sonido. Izayoi pegó un bote en el sitio.

La ojinegra buscó con la mirada al propietario de aquella voz. Le sonaba familiar, pero si era quien pensaba, ya podían salir corriendo.

-Oh, no…-Susurró al ver a quien buscaba.

Izayoi oyó el susurro de su amiga, y quería preguntarle porque se mostraba tan asustada, pero no hizo falta. Ella le señaló hacia los vestidores con la barbilla a la vez que las escondía detrás de unos montones de ropa.

Siguió la dirección de donde su amiga quería que mirara y su sorpresa fue enorme.

Apoyado contra una pared, dentro de un vestidor, y con la cortina abierta estaba Koga. Llevaba puesto tan solo unos calzoncillos y una camisa de interior, ambos llevaban estampados o dibujos, unas prendas de la nueva colección. Intentó no fijarse en su cuerpo y en cambio, mirar con quien estaba. Un chico bastante alto y musculoso estaba parado de espaldas. Por lo que alcanzaba a ver tenía el cabello negro y corto, pero no lograba distinguir mucho más. No le dio tiempo a articular palabra. Su amiga la agarraba por la muñeca y la arrastraba pasillo arriba.

Por poco tropezó con un mostrador bajo lleno de tejanos, pero hábilmente lo esquivó y siguió a su amiga logrando no hacer ruido. Yura las guió hasta el mostrador de pago, y obligó a su amiga a agacharse.

-¿Pero qué…?- Preguntó Iza.

-Está ahí Koga, ¿es que acaso quieres que te vea?

-No, pero… No es necesario este espectáculo, nos están mirando mal…-Señaló a un grupo de gente que las miraba y cuchicheaba, en respuesta Yura les envió unas cuantas miradas asesinas, devolviéndolos a sus quehaceres.

-Mira, si quieres, podemos irnos.-Volvió a retomar Ia morena.

-No, yo de aquí no me muevo sin mi ropa, además aún hay posibilidades de salir de aquí sin que nos vea.

Las dos amigas se reafirmaron, como si fuesen a la guerra. El agarre entre ellas se intensificó y empezaron a medio arrastrarse medio correr entre los pasillos y mostradores.

Una señora se había interesado y acercado a un jersey violeta, en cuanto que lo cogió lo observó un rato, y después, para deshacerse de él decidió tirarlo al suelo. Dejándolo justo en medio del pasillo, quien fuera con mucha prisa podría tropezarse.

Y efectivamente. Iza no vio el jersey, lo pisó con fuerza, resbalándose. Se llevó consigo a Yura, e hizo que cayeran las dos de cara, haciendo el ridículo frente a decenas de personas que las observaban entre entretenidas y divertidas.

Yura gimió de dolor, murmurando algo sobre prendas que me movían solas. Iza se limitó a soltar varias maldiciones en diferentes idiomas. Yura movió su mano hasta su rostro sujetándoselo.

-La próxima vez… ¡no te dejo correr!

Iza se rió como pudo, y contestó sarcásticamente.

-Mira, si eras tú quien se daba prisa, la próxima cojo el avión, que es más seguro.

Las féminas no se dieron cuenta de que un muchacho se acercaba por detrás. Mientras ellas estaban ocupadas "discutiendo" el joven recogió la prenda pisoteada y la recolocó.

-Señoritas, ¿se encuentran bien?

Una voz masculina y potente, que una parte del subconsciente de Yura, reconoció de inmediato. Se incorporaron como resortes, quedándose sentadas sobre sus piernas, como si estuvieran siendo regañadas.

Al alzar la vista vieron al mismo chico musculoso que se veía por detrás. Sus ojos, azules e intensos como el mar, reflectaban una alegría indescriptible. Una sonrisa delineaba sus finos y carnosos labios. Cejas espesas se unían para formar una recta nariz.

Yura balbuceó, no podía formar una frase entera, el corazón le iba a mil, juraría que si no fuese porque estaba sentada en el suelo las piernas le fallarían. Mientras fantaseaba en su mundo con posibles situaciones con el chico que se plantaba frente a ella, su amiga y el supuesto "Príncipe Azul" conversaban.

-Estamos bien, solo… He resbalado, y me la he llevado por delante-. Confesó Izayoi con cierta vergüenza.

El chico se rió.

-Para caerse con esa fuerza hacía falta correr, todo el suelo ha retumbado, ¿de que escapabais?

Silencio.

-Bueno, veo que no me lo queréis decir, al menos dejadme ayudar a levantaros.

Muy amablemente, alzó a Izayoi hasta ponerla de pie. Iza empezó a refregarse la ropa para quitarse el exceso del polvo, mientras el chico ayudaba a una todavía embobada Yura.

El muchacho pasó un musculoso brazo por debajo de sus hombros, y con la mano restante le agarró el codo. Poco antes de soltarla, el brazo que anteriormente estaba por debajo de sus hombros descendió hasta su… trasero.

¡PLAF!

Un asustado Koga corrió hacia la "escena del crimen" buscando a su amigo y lo que encontró le dejó boquiabierto, aunque no tanto, si lo pensaba detenidamente.

Su amigo, estaba tirado en el suelo de una forma realmente cómica, mientras que su "futura esposa" a quien no esperaba encontrar allí, sujetaba a su furiosa amiga, la cual estaba que echaba humo… Literalmente.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?

La morena le respondió.

-Solo te diré que tu amigo es un pervertido-. Mientras le miraba de mala manera.

-Y yo que pensaba que era…- Yura se interrumpió. La escena le resultaba demasiado familiar. Él a quien tenía la impresión de conocer tocándole el culo, y luego… Ella le pegaba, era como una rutina.

-¿Que era quién?

-Ayyyy…- se quejó el herido mientras se levantaba. Koga pudo distinguir una mano perfilada en el rostro de su amigo.

-Miroku… ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

-Nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme-. Con una sonrisa maliciosa se volteó a las chicas- Lamento no haberme presentado antes soy Miroku Houshi. Para serviros.

_Estoy preparada para disculparme las veces que sean necesarias…. No creo que importe mucho mi vida, así que no diré porque me retraso, solo reitero, como siempre: Espero que os guste el fic. Espero dejaros con la intriga xD. _

_Adieu Nakamas!_


End file.
